


Alcohol

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drunkenness, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Charles and Sheridan get drunk, and Charles knows he will regret what happens next in the morning.[Prompt 13 – Alcohol]





	

Charles has always been good a suppressing his bisexuality, pretending he is straight... at least, until he gets drunk, or when he’s with his best friend. And when he’s drunk _and_ with Sheridan... things get interesting.

Like now, when a very drunk Sheridan kisses him, the sensation of Sheridan’s lips on his making him shiver.

It’s awkward and messy, all fumbling hands and bitten lips. Sheridan’s groin is pressed against his thigh, his hand gripping at his back, his tongue in his mouth.

This is so wrong. He’s kissing his best friend, and it feels amazing. But he’s married. He loves Shirley. Doesn’t he?

But he doesn’t stop. His heart racing, Charles kisses Sheridan passionately. Sheridan slips his hand into his pants and Charles cries out, the movements of Sheridan’s hand sending waves of pleasure through him.

They are acting like teenagers, yet Charles doest want this to end.

Sheridan’s hand moves harder and faster, the action rough and clumsy.

“Your hand, Charles. Please.” Sheridan groans.

Understanding his frantic request, Charles emulates Sheridan; Sheridan moans, letting out a shuddery breath.

“Love you, Charles, “he mumbles, slurring. “Thank you so... much’”

After a few minutes more of clumsy snogging, it is all over. Charles cries out, his face pressing against Sheridan’s neck. A minute later, an exhausted Sheridan slumps against him.

“Thanks so much, Charles,” he says, his voice weak.

“Thank _you_ Sheridan.”

Sheridan falls asleep, pinning Charles to the sofa. He might be lightheaded and achy, but, as long as he ignores the guilt about Shirley and the dampness in his underpants, Charles manages to fall asleep too.

                                              

In the morning, he vows to never let this happen again, to be faithful to his wife... but he knows it will happen the next time he gets drunk.

It always does.


End file.
